This invention relates to the control of the type element of a single element typewriter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,397 to Hughes and commonly assigned herewith illustrates a shuttle and slider blocks useful in controlling and defining the amount of rotation of a typehead or type element on a single element typewriter, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,984 to deKler, and similarly commonly assigned herewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,397 incorporates by reference the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,984 and discloses an improvement to the system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,984 in the replacement of the slider blocks 18 contained in the deKler patent.
This specification incorporates by reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,397 filed Jan. 3, 1977, patented June 13, 1978, to Frank M. Hughes which, in turn, incorporates by reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,984 filed June 26, 1975 and patented Oct. 5, 1976 to Dirk deKler.
To eliminate the need for reduntant and unnecessary additional disclosure, the shuttle and slider block arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,397 is disclosed together with the improvement thereto, herein.